Just Trash!
by xxxThe Mad Hatterxxx
Summary: Grimmjow is stuck with Ulquiorra and after this infuriating male makes him angry he discovers the foruth Espanda has other feelings xxxONE SHOTxxx YOAI


WARNING: LEMON AND YAOI …you have been warned so um there

A/N : well this is kinda all over the place but do forgive me its my first fanfic and my first oneshot so sorry if it sucks anyway I absolutely love this pairing

And they might get a little OOC towards the end but I couldn't help it

Please be nice no flames please…..

I don't own Bleach but I surely wish I did ………

JUST TRASH….

Grimmjow was breathing heavily his breath coming in quick pants almost revealing the animal in him he quickened is attack slamming his sword into the awaiting one beneath him

Ulquiorra gazed up at him unfazed and uncaring he merely brushed off the attack as if it were a fly who saught to bug him this angered Grimm further

' why was this piece of shit always seeming to think he was better' Grimm thought as he threw another powerful attack down upon his superior causing Ulquiorra to skid alittle

"that's enough trash" the forth Espanda exclaimed

Grimmjow let out a low growl and backed off not because this arrogant asshole asked him to but because there was a surge of power coming their way

"fuck…" Grimm said he could recognize that Reiatsu anywhere

Soon their lord walked in

Grimm cringed if there was anyone he hated more then the little piece of shit he was fighting it was the bigger piece of shit the thought he could control everything

Aizen gazed at the two Espanda

"what are you two doing?" he asked with mild amusement

"the sexta thought it smart to attempt fighting me today," Ulquiorra, said looking at his lord

"I see well you both need to follow me I have orders for you both" he said turning around and walking out of the room

Ulquiorra put his sword up and turned to follow

"we aren't done here … so don't forget it" Grimm growled out before placing his sword away as well

They stood in front of Aizen

"You two are to go to the human world and get me the girl that heals," he said coldly

"As you wish Lord Aizen," Ulquiorra said they turned

"oh and Grimm any attempts on Kurosaki with get your arm removed again understand" he said

Grimm merely growled

Son of a bitch thought he could do that again true the Sexta wasn't as powerful as even the male who walked beside him he still wouldn't let anyone take his arm again

If he had known of the action the first time, he wouldn't have allowed it to happen then

They came into the human world Grimm could feel the orange haired teen's Reiatsu

Ulquiorra moved quickly he was here for a purpose and he intended to fulfill his mission and get back to Hueco Mundo as soon as possible that and he didn't want to spend anymore time than needed with the sixth Espanda

"Why are you such a little bitch?" the cold cruel voice of the sixth said abruptly

"watch your mouth trash or I'll cut it out" the fourth replied

"eh…. I am wondering why you follow his every wish….is it because he fucks you?.....if I fuck you would you do my every wish" Grimm asked viciously

The fourth turned quickly on his heel and placed his sword tip at the rude sexta's throat

"Heed my warning trash and hold your foul tongue or else I'll remove it," he said quietly yet dangerously

Grimm stared into the green emotionless eyes of the forth Espanda

"you think you could hurt me …you little prick I'd slice you in half before you could do anything to me" Grimm spat out coldly and pushed the forth's sword from his throat

"We have a mission to attend to," Ulquiorra stated turning and walking off

"Eh you have a mission I have a problem," Grimm said walking in an opposite direction

Inoue Orihime sat alone in her house

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto had left to go to Urahara's shop

She sat there in her thoughts so completely in them she missed the Espanda entering

Grimm grabbed her by the throat picking her up and slamming her against the wall

Orihime stared wide eyed at Grimmjow shaking from the fear

"That's enough," a familiar voice said from behind him

"eh…your lucky woman" he said throwing her at the other Espanda

Who caught her then pushed her away

Grimm pulled her by her hair controlling her movements

They came back to Hueco Mundo

Where Grimmjow threw her at Aizen's awaiting feet

"There you go …," he said walking off to go to his room

"Wait Grimm you and Ulquiorra show her to the holding rooms please

Orihime stared up at the man in the throne he wide scared eyes looking around like a frightened deer

Growling Grimm yanked her up by the arm

Surely leaving bruises on her skin

"Why am I stuck with this shit?" he mumbled

Ulquiorra stood there watching Grimm yank the helpless human girl around

"We are the only ones not busy," the fourth Espanda answered eyeing the girl casually

She was pretty but far from his taste

Grimm growled and threw her into the room and shut the door behind them

Orihime looked around she was so scared what should she do

Taking his time to now study Grimmjow

Ulquiorra stared at the lower Espanda his bone jaw glinted his pale blue hair fell in his face and his cold blue eyes seemed to lack their normal fire

"you seem tired trash maybe you should go rest" Ulquiorra stated turning to the hallway before them

"my name isn't trash you basterd its Grimmjow Jeagerjaques…" he said pushing the smaller Espanda against the wall

Ulquiorra stared up at the sexta no emotions crossing his face or eyes but this did intrigue him

The sexta glared down at his superior

"why do you have this I'm better than everyone attitude …when really your just a pale freak with eerie eyes and you are Aizen's little bitch" he spat out venomously

The words seemingly had no effect on Ulquiorra but deep down the cut

"you know nothing of me you filthy trash" he retorted back trying to find something equally as offensive to say

"and you know nothing about me" Grimm replied sliding his hands away form the smaller superior

"I know your trash" the fourth said turning away

But Grimm had had enough of him calling him trash

He slammed Ulquiorra back into the wall his hands holding Ulquiorra's wrists tightly above his head he leaned into the small Espanda growling

His hot breath fanning the fourth's face

"you need to shut up or your tongue will be taken off" he growled dangerously low

Something in the fourth's mind snapped and he moved his head up pushing his lips to Grimm's at first Grimm stiffened from shock

But the he let his lips form warmly over Ulqui's

The smaller Espanda whimpered against his lips and bucked against the lower Espanda

Causing Grimm to growl again

"not here" Ulquiorra managed to get out his voice hushed and needing

Grimm pulled Ulquiorra down the hall to his room and forced the him into the dark room

Ulquiorra wasn't given anytime to look around at the sixth's room

He was simply pushed onto the bed where Grimm pounced on him

Their lips met once again in a more heated kiss

"G…Grimm" Ulqui gasped out has the larger Espanda bit down on his neck and then licked it

Grimm had never felt so good in his life…or death here was the hottest Espanda next to him and he had him shivering and stuttering

"say my name again baby" he whispered into Ulquiorra's ear then he licked the shell and nibbled it gently

He liked hearing the higher Espanda finally say his name

"G…G…Grimm please" the fourth moaned out as Grimm made his way down the pale man's body stopping only to remove the offending clothing from his path

He reached his pants and slid them down pulling them off to reveal his throbbing manhood Grimm smiled wickedly at the shivering Espanda

And proceeded to remove his clothing to

Ulquiorra stared at Grimm licking his lips as he revealed more of his tan body

He was so chiseled and lean ….pure beauty as far as Ulquiorra was concerned

"you look hungry Ulqui" Grimm said walking over to him and pulling him up to his knees

"are you?" Grimm asked slyly

"mmmmhmm" was all Ulqui could manage as he took the huge hard on in his hands and then leaned down to plant licks and kisses all over it

He felt Grimm's manhood twitch and when he took the hole thing in his mouth he heard Grimm groan

He continued to suck fervently until Grimm yanked him away

"not yet…if I'm going to come it's going to be in you" he said pushing the pale Espanda down

And hooking his legs up with his free hand he stuck a finger in Ulqui who cried out at the sudden intrusion

"shhhh it's ok" Grimm said as he added another and began pumping them and scissoring them to stretch the fourth's tight hole

He added a third pumping faster and faster creating moans and whimpers from the male beneath him

Finally he pulled his fingers out and placed his head at the tight puckered entrance

"this will hurt a little" Grimm said as he pushed forward his cock submerging in the tight hot core

Ulquiorra cried out but soon he whimpered out "more please Grimm I need more"

Grimm resolve was broken by the hushed words of his lover he pulled back and then rammed into him setting a fast and hard pace he sought to find Ulquiorra's sweet spot

Finally finding he rammed into causing Ulqui to arch and scream in ecstasy

"Grimm!!!" the pale man cried out as he released all over his stomauch and he tightened around Grimmjow causing him to come spilling his seed deep in him

"Ulqui…." He said in a strangled moan as he released into him

He pulled out watching the white liquid spill out and down Ulquiorra's thighs

"I love you Grimm" the pale Espanda exclaimed pulling Grimm down into a embrace

Grimm stared at him "you love me?" he said confused

"yes only you" Ulquiorra answered nuzzling Grimm's neck

"I love you to Ulquiorra" he said wrapping his arms around the smaller male and they drifted off to sleep

Well I hope you liked it and if you didn't I'm sorry

Please R/R I would love some input

So alas this oneshot is done


End file.
